


Batman and Barbara Gordon

by RisanF



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Batman and Barbara Gordon from Batman: The Animated Series. Featuring Barbara's dance dress from "Subzero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman and Barbara Gordon

I admit, I have a bit of a fancy for this pairing, and kind of wished B:TAS had explored their budding relationship in more detail. As a love-interest for Bruce, Barbara's warm, heroic nature makes a contrast from Catwoman and Talia, characters who tend to come with more baggage. But what I'd really like to see is a relationship between Batman and _Oracle_ , the super-smarty-pants version of Barbara. In the Arkham Games, she's almost the perfect Girl Friday, which is a character type that always works well with brooding, detective types like Batman. :)


End file.
